the A team jou's life
by Genie-in-a-coffin
Summary: jou lost it all after moving out, this is his story. based off the song and video the A team by Ed sheeran.


A/N: this is a oneshot inspired by the song, the a team. I love that song! This isn't a song fic, it was just inspired.

I woke up with a start when I heard the birds chirping in the park I was currently napping in. after being kicked out of my house at 18, I have lived like this since. I have tried to keep a job but because of my preveus time being in gangs. Now there is only one job left that will pay, prostitution. I hate it. I barely get by on even that. My life has spiraled out of reach and I can no longer get it back. The ocational drugs are the only things that distract me from the bitter truth. The only happieness I have left is near Christmas. I know what you're thinking, that should bring me down even more. In domino they set up shelters that take in the homeless for a week near Christmas. I haven't felt a warm bed in so long. The thought that someone set that up to help is enough to keep me going. Someone cares. I don't know who it is though. But at least they care.

I got up and packed up my blanket to start walking through town. I would have to do another job soon. Im down to 30 yen and that wont last much longer. I had a few clients that seemed to hire a lot. Perhaps they need a fix tonight.

I passed cafes, shops, book stores, and art gallarys on my way to my usual spot. As I ventured near I saw a billboard with kaiba corp. on it. "hes doing good." I said to myself as I continued walking. I haven't seen him since I was in highschool. Now 25 years old, I have no one. Yuugi went to collage in Tokyo, anzu got exepted into some school in new York for dancing, and Honda moved out of domino without even telling anyone. They all had a chance, I blew mine. Instead of being on top of the world im at the street corner with the nickname angel boy. Heh, some angel I am. I wish.

I got to my usual spot and sat down curled up in a ball. People knew me by now. Most people sneered in discust.. I guess it never crossed their mind that this was a life or death choice. Believe it or not, I use to get good grades. From 5th to 9th grade, I was on the A team. Straight A's. then when 10th grade rolled around, I got involved with things I shouldn't have. That one god damned choice put me here. I had plans of being the best dulist there ever was, I wanted to have all the fame, all the fans. I don't think what I have is considered fans.

Night began to fall as the streets got emptier. This is when my "employers" come out to get one of us. It wont be long now. Nodding my head, I lightly dose off to sleep. It would be a long night, I need it. Just before I was fast asleep I heard a man call to me. "angel boy, how much you cost?" I looked up to see a new face. "100." I said as I went to get up. he gave me a smug grin and nodded his head. I followed him to his car and got in. most people would be scared to death about this but I don't have much to lose. He started the engine and began to drive to an old motel where most of us are taken for business. It wasn't a long ride, we got there in a mere 5 minutes. I got out and merely followed him in. he rented the room and paid. I saw the woman at the desk flash me a pitiful look before giving him the key.

We walked up to the room in silence. Now was the time to act like I wanted it. Usually they would tip more. I walked in front of him, swaying my hips a little. He purred in response. Before I knew it his brown eyes filled with lust and I was shoved into the room. It wasn't anything I wasn't use to. The usual, pinned to the bed and fucked senceless. As he trailed his fingers down my abdomen I had to force myself not to burst out crying. Instead I faked moans to keep him thinking that I was okay. Is tip pressed against my intrance and in a quick move me plunged in me. I bit my lip so hard that it bled. He began the usual rutiean. I prayed to god that he would hurry up and finish. The searing pain was terrible. after 3 more painful minutes he came and rolled off of me. I lay there catching my breath and me reaches out and hands me 150 yen. " baby, keep the tip." He purred as he fell into a deep sleep. I quickly dressed and ran out as fast as I could which wasn't that fast beings what just happened. I needed a break.

I turned the street corner and into a back ally to find judui, my dealer. "the usual, angel?" I nodded and threw the 50 at him. He took it and handed me a small bag of white powder. Oh thank ra! I walked deeper into the ally and sat down on a box. I quickly poured it all into my mouth and swallowed. The taste was awful but the feeling was unbelievable. My problems slowly left my mind and peace took over. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes. This is what I needed. The deadly toxin invaded my body and calmed every nerve. I felt alive for once in a very long time.

But my bliss soon ended as my world began to spin. Unable to sit up anymore, I fell over on the ground with a thud. Perhaps this will be my permanent fix. My vision went in and out and became blurry. In the distance I heard someone calling me, exept for the first time since highschool, my real name. "jou!" the voice was familiar. That deep tone of it that ran through my dreams as a teenager. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man run up to me. "jou! Mutt! Snap out of it!" he exclaimed. His pale skin gleamed off of the dim light and contrasted with his dark chestnut hair. Feeling my breath grow light I forced the last words out of my mouth. "kaiba, im free." I drew my last breath and with a smile, my heart stopped. "nonononnonono! Don't die on me!" He exclaimed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he covered his mouth. Finally he whispered "I love you, jou."


End file.
